


Remember

by CommanderEyebrows (MistaZeppeli)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I'm not sorry, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaZeppeli/pseuds/CommanderEyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she just forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

It seems like no one walked away from the last operation unscratched. Everybody lost something, a limb, a friend, a lover, a life. A lot people lost their lives, but so many more lost more than that. So many more lost a part of their lives that they can’t replace.

Like him, for example.

She lost him.

Let him slip through her fingers. Just like that.

She could still remember it like it was yesterday, the day before they set out. The mumbled promises of return, exchanged between stolen kisses in the empty stables. The sound of his heartbeat that was then so close to hers. Everything around her, he has touched. He was everywhere. It’s when the dark comes and she goes to bed that she suddenly recalls how she used to watch his chest rise and fall for hours, comforted by nothing more than his presence. She might be getting dressed when she would suddenly be assaulted by the faint scent of him. Every time she sees a living couple she receives a reminder about how he used to have to curl around to kiss her.

And for the love of her she couldn’t forget how his name looked, scrawled in the handwriting of a stranger, across the top of that death certificate.

In a way, she was dead too.

Hanji Zoe felt just as dead as Mike Zacharius was.


End file.
